Midnatt
by sophie-the-duchess
Summary: When Anna can't sleep, she turns to her Ice Master for help, even though it's the middle of the night. Quick one-shot lemon that takes place during the events of Frozen 2, immediately after "Into The Unknown."


"Anna."

A shake.

"_Anna_."

Another shake, rougher this time. More purposeful.

"Anna, _wake up_."

The ginger-haired princess rolled over with a groan; she felt ridiculously comatose, her limbs heavy. She had never been one for having her sleep interrupted. The younger princess, second-in-line for the Arendelle throne, had always much preferred falling asleep over waking up. But once she was awake, it was always nearly impossible for her to fall back asleep, no matter the hour.

She cursed inwardly at being awakened for this precise reason.

Cracking one eye open, she peered up at the pale face staring down at her in the darkness. She was still in Elsa's room, in Elsa's bed; she must've fallen asleep after singing their mother's lullaby to her older sister, evident by the puddle of drool that had accumulated on the pillow beneath her head. Anna wiped the damp stickiness away from her mouth and cheek with the back of her hand as she sat up. The room was as dark as it had been when she had fallen asleep, illuminated only by silver moonlight, indicating that it must've been sometime in the middle of the night.

"Time to go to your own room," Elsa mothered gently, reaching for Anna to help her out of her bed. Anna gave her sister a cross look; the queen's clothes were mussed and out of place, and her pale hair was obviously wet, sticking to her face and neck. Her cheeks were rosy, as though she had been overexerting herself recently.

"Where have you been? And why are you so sweaty?"

Elsa paled. "I… went for a run. To clear my head."

"In the middle of the night?" Anna asked, quirking a single eyebrow. Elsa only smiled sheepishly in response and Anna rolled her eyes.

"I suppose that wouldn't be the weirdest thing you've ever done."

After exchanging kisses and goodnights, Anna left the queen's chambers, careful to close the door quietly behind her. She padded down the long hallway to her own room in her bare feet and nightshift, dreading the long, uneventful, sleepless hours she would have to face ahead of her until dawn; there was no possible way she'd be able to fall asleep again tonight. A pre-emptive yawn and a sigh at the tragedy of her situation escaped her as she passed the ornately-carved door of the Ice Master's quarters on her way to her chambers and got hit by a sudden burst of inspiration.

She entered the room as silently as she could, making her way straight to Kristoff's bed, where he lay fast asleep. The house robe that he had been wearing earlier for family games was piled on the floor next to his slippers, leaving him dressed in only his woolen sleep shirt and pants. He was on his back, with one arm beside him on the mattress and the other draped over his forehead, his mouth slightly agape as he breathed. One of his pillows had been kicked to the edge of the bed, and it appeared as though he had lost a fight with his quilt in his sleep, his muscular legs tangled up in the material.

He looked so serene, his boyishly handsome looks unmarred in sleep by the stresses of waking life. Anna observed him for a brief moment before wasting no time in climbing into the other side of the bed, snuggling up as close to her iceman as possible; although he was much larger and wider than her wingspan could reasonably reach, she wrapped her arms around his torso and squeezed, giving the side of his shaggy blond hair a kiss.

Kristoff shifted slightly, but didn't awaken.

She pressed her lips to his ear, then his jaw, then his neck, leaving little lovebites as she went. After a few minutes Kristoff exhaled deeply, his eyes fluttering open, although he didn't need to look to see who had woken him up at such an ungodly hour.

"Wrong room, Princess," he drawled sleepily, allowing his eyes to close again. "Yours is down the hall."

Anna placed her lips against his chin. "_Mmmm,_ but my room doesn't have a studly Ice Master that I can take advantage of in it."

"It's the middle of the night," Kristoff groaned, pulling the pillow over his face. Anna pulled it back to kiss his cheek. He gave her a quick peck on the corner of her mouth, eyes still closed, before rolling over onto his side, putting his back to her. Undeterred, his princess slid her small arms under his shirt and began to rub his chest and stomach, sending tiny butterflies straight to his groin.

"_I caaan't sleeeep,_" she whined.

"And you want me to help you with that?" Kristoff asked, still facing away from her.

Anna nodded her head against his back. Her fingers danced down, over the thick padding of his abdomen and across the smattering of fine hairs above the waistband of his pants, before she slipped her petite hand beneath the top of the fabric. The action elicited a sharp breath from Kristoff, and Anna couldn't help but grin at the effect that her touch had on him. When she gripped his manhood gently in her grasp, she found that he was already nearly completely hard, and it caused a stirring in her womb.

"It may be the middle of the night, but you're fully awake," Anna said in jest. She dragged her fist up his length once, slowly, and Kristoff bucked his hips into the pleasurable friction of her hand.

He audibly hissed when she squeezed, sending a jolt from the base to the tip of his erection. "Thanks to you."

"Oh, don't thank me yet."

Anna pumped her first again, with intent this time, feeling the hot skin of his shaft slide over his hardness, like velvet overlaid on marble. She pushed the pad of her thumb against his crown and her ice harvester sighed, his breathing slow and labored. She increased her pace, causing Kristoff's breaths to start coming in pants; he twitched at the mercy of her ministrations, his body jerking and muscles tensing as she brought him to close to the edge.

Suddenly, he clamped a hand over Anna's wrist, stopping her motions. He peeled her fingers from around his length and pulled her hand out of his trousers, rolling over onto his side to face her. Before Anna could ask what he was doing, he claimed her parted lips in a heated, open-mouthed kiss. Anna moaned involuntarily as Kristoff's tongue snaked to meet hers, sliding along her swollen lower lip before dipping inside, the sensation shooting straight down to the tips of her toes and back up again, coming to rest hotly between her legs. His large hands worked at the bottom of her shift, bunching the material up and around her waist. Without warning, he slipped a thick finger inside of Anna's heat and she gasped into the kiss, grabbing his shoulders for leverage as he began working her pleasure points. He didn't need to work for long; he pulled his finger out before pushing it back in alongside another and Anna shattered instantaneously, trembling as she held onto him for dear life, coating his hand in her juices.

Kristoff kissed her throughout her orgasm as she rode it out, moaning and sighing against his lips. Once she had calmed, he guided her onto her other side, pulling her bare backside flush against his front. He pushed his pants down over his hips, enough to allow his erection to spring free; he aligned the tip with her entrance, giving it a few good strokes along her slit to wet it. Anna squirmed in anticipation, letting him know what she wanted with her body rather than with her words. He didn't want to make her wait any longer, both because the sooner he got her off the sooner he could go back to sleep, as well as the fact that she had gotten him so aroused that it was already becoming physically painful. He wanted his princess badly. He always did.

When Anna let out an impatient mewl, he thrusted forward with enough force to sheath himself entirely inside of her heat from behind, causing her to cry out; her muscles clamped around him deliciously, perfectly wrapping him in her tight, wet warmth. Normally, Kristoff would try to go slow at first and pace himself, take his time to make it as good as possible for the both of them, but not tonight. Hooking a hand under her knee, he lifted her leg to allow better access and began to move within her, pulling out and pushing back in to the hilt in a steady rhythm, creating a mutually pleasurable friction. The angle, although a bit tough to manage, allowed him to hit the back of her womb, over and over, and Anna began to moan wantonly and multiple times in succession, his name falling from her lips in a breathless chant. He could tell that she was close, and he was as well; thinking quickly, Kristoff removed himself from his princess (much to her temporary dismay) and flipped them so that she was on her back and he was on top of her, sparing no time in reinserting himself into her and pounding away mercilessly, holding her freckled thighs apart.

She shrieked and came again, her body vibrating with her climax; she dug her nails into her lover's shoulders and Kristoff couldn't hold back any longer. A moan was ripped from the back of his throat; he managed to pull out at the last possible second, spilling his essence over the pale expanse of her stomach in uncoordinated, sleep-deprived spasms. Her abdominal muscles quivered from the contractions of her own orgasm in little aftershocks as she came down from her high, and her hands fell from their spot around his neck to lay loose and listless at her sides, her previously restless limbs sedated from their lovemaking. Sighing contentedly, Kristoff pulled his sleep shirt over his head and used it to wipe Anna clean before readjusting her nightgown. He tossed the dirtied material aside before collapsing back onto the mattress beside his princess. He kissed her lazily and she kissed him back; he could tell that he had successfully sapped her energy.

"Sleepy now?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Anna, cocooning her in his embrace. She snuggled closer into Kristoff's chest as he pulled her against him.

"Mhm, thank you."

"You can wake me up anytime, Feisty Pants. For anything." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she managed to murmur before her eyelids became too heavy to keep open.

"Goodnight, Anna."

Sleepily, Anna nodded her head in response, too overcome by love and exhaustion to reply.


End file.
